


Inevitably

by annetta23



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, English Premier League, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tottenham Hotspurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: A male hooker met a brokenhearted client. What about to happen was beyond their expectations.





	1. Chapter 1

**ERIC**

There were other sedans lining up quietly at the front. Bet all the drivers knew they wouldn’t want to be seen creeping in this neighborhood, particularly around this time of the night. Eric felt less dirty about himself. Well, quite a tiny bit.

He drove a bit further, to the darker corners of the area. The darker it got, the more crowded it seemed. One, two, three small groups of young boys started popping to Eric’s eyes. The pasty ones didn’t tickle him at all. The stoned looking ones? Nevermind them. Some boys on the back looked really cute, but they didn’t even seem like they wanted to be there.

Guilt started pouring back to Eric. He didn’t want to be a child molester.

“Hey yo, Lad,”

Eric literally jumped on his seat, as a tan boy popped next to his window. Full bravado oozing from his slim yet muscular frame, dressed in “look at me” kinda attire: bright tie dye tank, baggy jeans and some hoodie. Eric rolled down his window, and the boy bowed down lower. No stinky body nor breath. So far, so good.

“Hey,” Eric’s respond came out flat, and the tie dye boy smirked. God, he must be “professionally” acknowledging what’s happening here.

“Got a newbie here, huh? So, 50 for a blowjob, and 125 for a fuck. No bareback, no swallow,” The boy said quick and clearly, as if he’d been saying those lines all his life. “I’d swallow but of course I charge more for that.”

“Uh, yeah sure…Climb in then,”

 

All burdens went out of the window. At least for now, Eric felt okay about driving home with a male hooker next to him. He’s buying love from the street, didn’t really know what to do or what to expect. He just knew that it’s the easiest way out of his current problem.

“Sorry, Sir, but this is not the way to the park,” Tie dye boy said nonchalantly, breaking the cold silence of the night.

Was it mandatory in the UK to fuck hookers in open, public space?

“Well…Because we’re going to my place instead?”

The boy looked surprise a little, but then he’s back to his initial state. It was quiet all over again, and for some reason, Eric started re-questioning his adventurous self. Was it really necessary to go down this path? If not this, what would he do back at home? Jerking off, pathetically staring at Harry’s Polaroids from their last vacation months ago?  Crying and made his colleagues questioned his swollen face tomorrow?

 

Eric blamed it on love, how dramatic it was. No, not only about being brokenhearted, but the whole overwhelming cycle was dramatic and tiring. If it went well, you’d feel happy because someone would be by your side most of the times, spiced with little tiny flaws when both sides failed to agree on things. You know, eating dinner alone, or not getting any phone calls from him for couple days.

And when it’s not going well and had to end? Your life’s basically done. The world would be as small as your room, your silly aching heart and destructive numb brain. Recover from it would be either hard, or totally impossible. Thank god Eric felt it was not the latter for him, but for now he’d had enough of love.

So this was right. No love for a while; just lust, just sex. Sounded like a plan. Eric looked to the side, realizing how hot actually the boy that’s sitting next to him. Yup, no doubt anymore.

“What’s your name again?” Eric asked with his new found confidence.

The boy said Daily. Daylee, or Dele. Something like that. It sounded pretty foreign and hot already, this time Eric really could careless. Fuck being brokenhearted, fuck what’s decent and not. He drove quicker, and for the first time, his fast beating heart was coming from excitement.

 

*

**DELE**

So they’re not going to the park. Dele prayed in his head, that he’d still be alive by the end of the night. Maybe he did move too quickly; he saw the handsome man through his car window, with his broad shoulders, strong jaws and golden hair that made his cock stirred in excitement. After countless of static, boring old men, he just had to made a move on this one.

“What’s your name again?”

Alex. That’s the name Dele would use on his night job. Super basic, but hot enough for the old guys to scream it when they reached their orgasms. They thought it’s cute and fitting to his 19 years old face. But maybe because this one was young and hot, and something in his voice just sounded warm and nice, Dele answered differently this time.

They arrived in the nicer area of the neighborhood there minutes later, a new apartment buildings complex. Now it felt pretty unlikely that the man would assault or murder him. He even politely opened the door and made way so Dele could enter the room first. It might be the nicest ambience Dele ever felt with a “client”, but it’s still the same job. He got to work, and the drill was always the same: those guys wanted the messiest, dirtiest blow job, and then a great fuck with a lot of dirty sounds.

Dele stopped the man and turned him around, starting this newbie session with a hot kiss. That should loosen the man up. He’s pretty tall, but Dele managed to wrap his arms around him, pulled him closer and grind their bodies together, before his tongue began searching for-

“Whoa, whoa wait! Wait…”

The man pushed away, laughing nervously.

“We both know this is my first time…I don’t know if everything should be rushed like this, but why don’t we move to the room first? It’s cold in here,”

For a second Dele thought he was rejected. He followed the man to his bedroom, couldn’t stop thinking when was the last time a customer wanted him to hold back. If that’s not weird already, the next thing happened surprised Dele even more: the guy helped him getting undressed, and not in the usual hungry manner. He was smiling, and being so gentle with his hands.

He said how hot Dele was, but words didn’t flatter Dele anymore. Big cocks didn’t scare him anymore. This man might be nice, but it’s just another customer. Another working night, where what mattered was not Dele’s satisfaction, or his feelings.

It only mattered for the money. And Dele was just about to do all the same drill: chocked himself with cock, giving the messiest blowjob he could to the customer, then laid down, ass up, getting fucked, used the shower if the man allowed, then left.

He was about to kneel down, but the man already pulled him to a tight embrace, and planted a sensual kiss to the heel of his neck. Dele waited for it to turned aggressive, maybe even almost violent, but…. It never did.

What the hell? When did this start to feel so good? The man slowly pushed his hand inside Dele’s pants, caressing gently, Dele unexpectedly got hard and moaned in pleasure.

_No, this didn’t seem right._

 

“Sir, wai-“

“Shh,” the man smiled. Just a smile, not a creepy or lustful one.  He took off his clothes, revealing massive, tantalizing chest and muscles, then  led Dele’s trembling hand to the bed. ”Let me take care of you. And please, call me Eric.”

 

**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**ERIC**

Under the dim lighting, Dele felt stiff under Eric. No, it’s not rejection. It just seemed like there’s a lot of thoughts going in the boy’s head. Why, Eric had no idea, but that wouldn’t stop him. He looked down, seeing Dele’s cock didn’t seem to have any problem. Like, at all.

Eric officially started his wild night. Bowing down, his tongue landed on Dele’s neck; he seemed to like it earlier. The slight sweat gripping the tip of Eric’s tongue only drove him crazier. It’s been so long since Eric got to hold another body in bed, since his nights were filled with heated yet sweet foreplay. Eric missed sex. He missed loving a body with soft touches and care.

If all the online stories were right, then a customer could do whatever he pleased with the hooker. Eric didn’t want anything else. Just a casual, fulfilling, sweet love-making and sex; nothing too wild or dangerous. He worked his way down, trailing Dele’s naked skin with kisses, until he got to the boy’s cock. He teased with his tongue, flicking the knob furiously, rubbing the pad of his lips up and down the hard, chocolate-complexioned shaft.

Dele let out a draggy, freaking sexy moan. Eric looked up, wanting to know the visualized version of the hot sound, and almost died on the view of Dele feeling up and down his abs, teasing his own nipples with his eyes half closed.

So beautiful. So erotic. Eric sucked harder and and jerked himself faster, continued watching Dele moving in ecstasy, thrusting his hips steady with every moan he drew.  Just when Eric couldn’t take it anymore, Dele also twitched violently and pushed his head away.

“Stop, please,fuck,” Dele demanded weakly. “I’m about to come. _Please_ …”

Dele rushed to night stand, and ripped open one of his Trojans, watching as Dele flipped to his stomach and pushed his ass up in the air.

“How would you like it to be?” Eric whispered, positioning himself behind Dele. God, he’s not gonna last.

Dele looked over his shoulder, a big questioned mark glowing on his forehead.

“Uhh…You’re paying, you tell me what you’d like,”

Paying?

“And…By the way, don’t you want me to suck you?”

And all the questions didn’t sound so weird two seconds later. Yeah, Eric had totally forgotten that he’s a paying customer for a one night stand. How did he have to act now? Pushy? Demanding? But he didn’t know how to be all that.

Eric knew how to love, just not how to lust.

“Oh, yeah…I’d love a blowjob, sure. But I don’t think I can…You see…”

Dele looked down, smirked and turned to his stomach again. He clenched on the sheet, saying he’s ready.

“So you like it from behind?” Eric re-confirmed. Dele denied, saying he’s actually love fucking on the couch, having his top sat down while watching him bouncing on the hard cock, doing all the work.

 “So, let’s move to that couch,”

“What?” No,” Dele fell to his palm. “You tell me what you’d like, sir-“

“And I’m telling you, I’d like what you like,”

Eric pulled Dele until he’s on his feet, and they collided in a kiss.

 

**DELE**

Dele got relaxed, and found his self slowly giving in. He opened his mouth wider, and Eric’s tongue slipped in confidently. The little gesture jolted Dele and made him weak at the same time, and that’s when Eric lifted him off the ground and carried him to the couch.

“This is what you like?” Eric whispered raspily, their noses almost touched as he pulled Dele down, and Dele felt his eyes rolled to the back of his skull when Eric filled him with one thrust.

“God, Sir- Eric,”

“It’s Eric,” Eric scoffed, kissed  the side of Dele’s head as he moved. That might be the most romantic kiss Dele ever got ever since he worked the street.

“Go, bounce on that cock. Do it the way you like it,”

 

Dele couldn’t think. The way Eric stared at him made him all fired up. He bounced faster, and soon the room was filled with sex smell, and dirty slapping sound that soon mixed with moans. Eric’s balls slammed Dele’s sweaty skin repeatedly, driving Dele wilder, wilder and wilder. He left Eric’s body and started to feel up his own self.

“God, yes, please…” Eric murrmured. “Touch yourself like that,”

Dele licked his thumbs and brought it down, circling his nipples, twisting it hard. The sheer pain only gained him more pleasure, and he sure enjoyed the way Eric stared at him with his darkened blue eyes.  Dele kept on his little show until he couldn’t anymore. He’s so gonna come soon…

“Eric…If you don’t stop, I’m gonna come soon…”

“Wan’t me to stop?”

Just the thought of it made Dele moaned in disappointment.

“No, but-OH!”

Eric locked Dele in his embrace, and took over all the work, slamming Dele’s body with violent thrusts as he sucked on Dele’s dark nipples. They rocked together, screamed together as, maybe, they came together as well, and collapsed to their sides on the warm couch.

 

That was…Amazing. Dele hugged his shaking body, as invisible stars blinded his view. For once, he enjoyed the pain lingering on his joints. He dragged himself closer; hopefully Eric wouldn’t mind. He’d like to extend the night with a snuggle, but maybe he’s expecting too much.

Bet Eric was just a fluke. A wonderful one night stand among hundreds generic or horrible ones in the past, and definitely more to come. So Dele knew he could only end the night with his usual line,

“Hey, can I use the shower?”

But apparently Eric had drifted to sleep, still with his hand around Dele’s hips. Fuck shower; if only the time could stop here for another hour, Dele would cherish this simple, sweaty, naughty yet romantic contact.

But of course he couldn’t. One nice costumer wouldn’t change his life overnight.

Trying not to make any sound, Dele slipped to the bathroom for a shower, get dressed real quick, and threw the sheet over Eric before leaving in silence, totally ignoring hundred bill notes left for him on the night stand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so flattered with all the update requests. Thanks for bearing with me and here's an update.
> 
> There will still be numbers of chapters following so please enjoy the journey with me :) I can already see different twists and ending alternatives that will only pump me even more with this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

**ERIC**

In contrary to popular liking, Eric never felt the urge to hate Mondays. Waking up early, morning meetings and leaving weekend behind were the prints to his plain life. He used to like his job, but now he’s obsessed. Eric would be the last one to leave the dark building at night. Every night.

Because the sooner Eric hit the bed, the sooner he’d have to face the truth, the past, and the loneliness in his head. Yup, being crushed by love was not easy, yet being surrounded by generic routine was bearable. The truth was, living like an abused robot kept Eric sane.

He looked up to the clock. People already left like four hours ago, so it’s time for Eric to leave. He drove and made a different turn; the same one he actually took last night that started the wildness, and  left him all over the place when he woke up this morning.

_Why didn’t he take the money?_

“You paid him with your dick, Mate,” Sonny offered an answer earlier that day. His little Asian eyes twinkling in amusement. “I’ve seen what you got down there. Any whore would go broke just to be fucked with that dick. You freaking know that,”

“And any whore might have seen better stuff. If anything…”

“If anything what?”

Eric shrugged. He’s not even sure. If all street sex felt like last night, then it’s pretty sad. The way Dele sounded…It was real. Their bodies synced with emotion and great lust; you wouldn’t feel that if you thought it’s just another nameless, pointless quick stop for pleasure, and quick money.

And it scared Eric. Was he himself thought it’s more than just a distraction as well?

He even felt a bit hopeful, which sounded scarier even more.

 

**Dele**

“You can go a bit lower…Yeah,”

The vigorous bite on his neck brought Dele back to last night. He couldn’t go any other way again. The way Eric devoured his body was beyond just some stupid act. He was gentle but precise with every single move, passionate but never overwhelming. Last night made Dele felt like he was sinless, and wanted.

Just like a lover.

“OK stop,”

The wind blew Dele’s skin where Jay left it, deep-red and tender. Jay looked slightly hurt, or more like pissed, but it should not be a problem. They promised years ago that they could be each other’s anchor, sex buddy, friends with benefit, best friend or whatever. Just no feelings attached.

 “Tell me,” Jay wiped his mouth to the shoulder of his tank. “What would you do if that Eric guy came again?”

The blush on Dele’s face told all. He’d been ignoring everything came across him, dead or alive, for the past 24 hours, because some white trade named Eric something. Hooking didn’t seem too bad anymore, if once in a while you’d encounter something some sort of a miracle like…That Eric something.

He really was something.

“I would…” Just thinking of meeting Eric again made Dele shuddered. “Drag him to the bushes down there and let him fuck me brainless. Like that ever gonna happen, mate,”

“Ow, be careful what you wish for, Dele lad,”

Jay nodded to something behind them. Fuck…Now Dele kind of believe in God. Or maybe it’s pure coincidence, or even a once in a lifetime mirage in the middle of this sinful neighborhood. Eric pulled up to the curb, this time with no other cars around to distract from his arrival and obvious nerve .

_What is he doing here?_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Eric**

It’s one of those times when you felt like you’re being watched by invisible eyes upon your back. Most likely by guilt, or whatever but good reasons. Eric had no idea how last night, he could even drag his feet to this neighborhood; how could it feel so freeing, rebellious and cool. 

Tank boy in the background was wiping Dele’s taste from his mouth. Clearly they we’re not expecting any audience this early. Or, wait…Maybe they didn’t even mind. Dele looked stunned, but definitely he was not embarrassed upon getting caught making out in open air.

Eric pulled out his cash. He better made this quick. 

“Hi, uhh…You forgot this,”

Dele shrugged. A simple, nonchalant gesture that was totally the opposite from his energy.If something such as silent energy did exist, it was definitely that.

“Save it,” he said.

_ What? _

“And the next thing I know I’ll be dragged to the station down the street tomorrow for rape case. Please,”

Clearly Dele was not seeing the irony. His dark eyes were beaming playfully as he bowed down to the window, forcing Eric’s palm to fold back to a fist around the money.

“I don’t charge for great sex. Let’s just say…You got lucky last night.”

 

**Dele**

It was amusing seeing the changes in Eric’s innocent face. Nervous at first, then it turned to frightened before settling to a comically perplexed stare.

“Keep your cash, and pay me with a date tomorrow.”

And two seconds later, or maybe even less, Dele realized he could have had thought more like a boy that did finish high school than a hooker. He did sound scary, resulting in Eric’s pale blue face. The poor man struggled to find a word, but his body was ready to escape.

There’s definitely a special place in hell for stupid and horny boys. 

“Wait, Eric, wait,” Dele grabbed the window. “I scared you I’m sorry, but I mean it. I don’t know how to say it without being creepy, really. But I feel like I have to pay you back for being so nice with me yesterday.”

Eric’s eyes softened. He’s staying, and Dele was a believer all over again.

“I don’t even know what I’m doing or what i’m saying right now, but if you don’t mind , I’d like to take you for a coffee tomorrow. On me, if you don’t mind. I hope you don’t. There’s a big chance you do but- OK I’ll shut up now. So what do you say?”

 

**Eric**

Trust your gut; Eric did believe in such superstition. Looking back, he was trembling abnormally, hours before he proposed to Harry. He mistaken it as excitement, at the time. Now Eric learned excitement would never make you feel like dying.

Even Sonny was dull with his bro-pep talk. Maybe that was another sign.

And Eric gut was telling him, today was going to be just fine. Of course, once he got past the fact that he said yes for a date with a hooker that he barely knew. If Dele wanted to rob him, if he ever meant a scam, he would have had done it the first night they met and fucked. Right?

Even if that’s not the case, it’s too late to reset things. Eric stepped in to the little coffee shop, and his eyes immediately found Dele, chewing warm bread over his phone at the corner. Away from the dark neighborhood he worked night after night, without that sinful set around his little frame, Dele really was just a normal young boy. It’s like seeing one of the interns at work.

“Hi,”

Dele’s eyes widened, as if he’s surprised by the arrival, even though Eric had agreed last night. Eric pulled him to a brief hug, got their orders and officially started their date. This was so weird; usually you would go into a date with at least a little set of facts about the person you’re going out with. Eric would like to ask the obvious questions, but he simply didn’t know how to start. He didn’t want to hurt Dele by asking the wrong questions, so he started with himself.

“So, you saw where I live. I work close by, as an accountant. Other than that I don’t have anything interesting to share, really. I have a good collection of horror flicks, which, I’d watch when I don’t spend my time working out.”

“I can tell,” Dele responded in a weird tone. “You do look like you work out a lot.”

It was silent for a few moment, until Dele perhaps realized he should share something about him as well. Eric smiled, hoping it would ease some of the awkwardness.

“Well, I work the street by night, most nights. During the day I help Jay, that fucker you saw last night, at this tattoo place. I’m still learning, though. Most works I do are typical kanji scripts for high school girls. The money is not bad, so yeah,”

“How old are you, if I may ask?” Eric couldn’t help it.

“I’m 19. And you?”

“24.”

They continued talking about tattoos and movies, surprising Eric how updated Dele was with the latest trend in entertainment. They talked about Reddit and soccer, made Eric wonder why young boys would hook at the first place.

They didn’t go as far, and Eric had no idea if he would ever find out. Would there be a second meeting? Second date? Why all of a sudden he kind of wished this was a start of a friendship?

Dele walked him to his car, obviously having the same question in his eyes. 

“So, I don’t owe you anything anymore,” Eric said. “I’ll see you next time?”

“So there will be next time?” Dele smirked. “Have you decided so?”

 

T _o be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horribly long delay :)

**Dele**

Dele opened his eyes to an empty pillow. He vaguely remembered Eric kissed him by the forehead, before softly saying goodbye for the “early first quarter review” at work. Dele snuggled to the blanket, enjoying April’s warmth creeping through the little window opening Eric had left. Gosh, it’s April already…Three months since that night he crawled to Eric’s sedan for their first shared night, and now they had spent countless nights together. Dele even had his toothbrush next to Eric’s in the bathroom.

And in times like this, Dele would find his head playing roller-coaster on him. He would smile by the thought of Eric, then the next minute he would go blank, before settling on various things as he walked to the tattoo place.

Seeing Jay smoking at the front door made Dele thought of the street. He hadn’t done any hooking for a while. He had escaped that part of his life, thanks to this fairytale love story. It’s still the beginning chapters; the first twist had been unfolded. But what about the rest?

Servants became princesses. Princes turned to paupers overnight. It didn’t matter. He might be naïve, but seriously, Dele just wanted Eric to be in the equation, no matter which the scenario.

Eric was indeed, the knight in shining armor of Dele’s tale.

“New kicks?” Dele nodded to Jay as they entered the small parlor. It’s not official opening hour yet, which is time for them to do some clean up and preparing.

“Yeah. Got lucky with my last two John,” Jay said, stopping to admire the shiny shoes. “Paid me fortune for a quick blowjob. Your homie is slick as fuck,”

Jay really could work his mouth and tongue, Dele knew for sure. Dele stared at his own shoes, then well-worn jeans, and realized he had not done any shopping for a while. His sneakers could do some upgrade. Or maybe just some new tank and tees for the summer. But he had not gone down the street for a while, and little shopping seemed too luxurious as for now.

Whenever he spent the night at Eric’s, there would be breakfast, and sometimes they would have dinner together as well. When they’re going out, Eric would snatch the bill first, Dele had stopped trying to pay for his share. Lunch, bus rides, and some coffee, that was all Dele could afford as for now with his money from tattooing.

How his life had changed. But just about now, Dele realized he had been sitting and just watched things happened before him. It’s true, Eric wouldn’t change a thing. Dele had gotten a warm chest to rely on at night, but love couldn’t buy him stuff. Street sex did.

“See you tonight, okay?” Dele said to Jay couple days later, as they’re closing down the tattoo place. Expectedly, Jay gave him the question mark.

“You hit the street again? But what about Eric?”

“What about him?” Dele snapped.

“Well…I dunno. I thought…You didn’t hook anymore, since you guys...”

“Well now you know I still do. See you tonight,”

 

  ** _To be continued..._**

****


	6. Chapter 6

**ERIC**  
  
_“Dele, it’s me. Uh…Are you coming tonight? Hope you will. See you, love.”_  
  
Long Eric stared at his feet, wondering and aching inside. Loneliness caught him again, and he was not ready for it. He could easily ring Sonny, and in a minute he would arrive for a fun bro night. But consciously, Eric had chosen this. Sitting in the dark, wondering what ever happened to Dele.  
  
What ever happened to his plan, to not be in love for a while? Eric was not backed up with plan B, C and D, and now he had no idea what’s going on. What did go wrong, or what if things were right, but they got too serious too soon?  
  
Tears started falling from Eric’s blue eyes. Shit; he hated being this way. At least he was standing under the shower, and the stream washed them away immediately. Still, he could pretend he’s not crying, he could go to bed after this, sleep away the pressing riddles and sheer regrets in his head. But Eric knew, it wouldn’t be long until he woke up and realized, he might have had gone back to square one: alone and brokenhearted.  
  
“Shit,” Eric rubbed his eyes hard frustratingly. He opened his eyes as his shower screen moving slowly, revealing shirtless Dele behind it.  
  
And it’s true what they said; silence was cruel. The moment it caught you, you knew things we’re not right. So bad, nobody even had the courage to brace up and said “Hey, can we talk about the elephant in the room?”  
  
Dele took off what’s left on him, and joined Eric under the warm stream. Between the suds and soft skin brushing, unseen gloom and discouraged stares, they met, and truly connected, in the silence itself. It’s where their frustration unleashed while being unsaid. Love so big it hurt, it was killing them, but in silence they fought to remain alive.  
  
At least they could feel the pain. They could feel it. So there’s still hope.  
  
**DELE**  
  
Finally they decided to step out of the shower and drying up. If he’d ever have the chance to do this again with Eric, Dele was not too sure.  
  
He’s not giving up on Eric. But maybe Eric would eventually give up on him. Especially after tonight.  
  
“Sorry for being MIA,” Dele said, pulling down his T-shirt. A new one he just purchased yesterday. Few days back on the street, and his closet was refreshed. Finally he could buy a decent lunch again, other than tasteless kiosk sandwich.  
  
  
Eric smiled, turned off the light and led their way to the bed. They snuggled in the dark, it felt too nice after few days on the street in unknown rooms, with forgettable names. Dele found Eric’s lips. He would miss this…But at least they got tonight.  
  
“I’ve been hooking again,” Dele whispered as he let go.  
  
Eric opened his mouth, but not saying anything, so Dele continued while he could. He's not gonna cry; he's tough. Too tough maybe.  
  
Who knew if this would be the day he finally broke down.  
  
“I didn’t want to, but I had to. It’s the only way I can afford things. But I stay protected, of course,"  
  
Like that even mattered to Eric. Whatever happened next, Dele wanted Eric to know, he's not just some guys. He's not one of those Johns.  
He's special, and Dele would remember him.  
  
"I...Well," Eric finally responded, his eyebrows met in the middle. "You can do whatever you want, Dele. You're a free man, I don't own your body. Of course if you asked me, I'd prefer you not to hook again. And if you needed money, you could've told me."  
  
"What? No, no..."  
  
"If I'm willing to, why not? Dele, listen-"  
  
"No," Dele sat up, his heart was racing. "You, I told you you'd never ever pay me like one of those guys. You're not a costumer."  
  
"I am not, I won't be paying for sex. You can live here, to cut up some bills. If you need money, I give you. And all because I'm willing to."  
  
And all that seemed too good to be true.  
Dele wouldn't lie; that would be such a bliss. But he couldn't let Eric did that. His eyes were sincere, and Dele believed him. But a wall had been built inside Dele, slowly growing taller and stronger each day. A wall that had protected him from being too disappointed when life became ugly. Protected him from going broken when he's broke.  
  
Life with Eric had been so beautiful. Before it turned ugly, he might as well just escaped.  
  
"I cannot let you do that." Dele touched Eric's cheek softly. "That'd make me feel like a parasite, you know? Sleep in your bed, eat your food...and what next, Eric? Get married and take your last name? There's no way."  
  
Of course Dele was being hyperbolic. Maybe he's pushing Eric away, intentionally. This was their goodbye, though Dele was aching inside at the thought.  
  
"But what if there is way, Dele?"  
  
Dele watched as Eric turned to his side and reached around, pulling something out of the little nightstand drawer. He turned on the lamp, and Dele saw it was a little fold of white paper, that later pushed to his chest.  
  
"Maybe I should'nt do this...But..." Eric exhaled.  
  
Not knowing what to expect, Dele unfolded the paper. The first thing caught his sight was the word "jewelry", and the number of price as expensive as, maybe, Eric's huge plasma TV in front of them right now. For two.  
  
Dele read the whole handwriting on the paper, and his chest felt so full all of a sudden.  
  
"Is this...what I think it is?"  
  
This should be, the little happy climax in his fairytale. Where the prince proposed, and the birds sing in their language. Where love finally won, and the two souls were finaly one.  
  
But this ain't fairytale, and as Dele said earlier, there's no way. Things couldn't be this beautiful.  
  
"I ordered the pair last week," Eric's eyes fixed on the paper in Dele's hand; his tone somber and sad. "I sensed you're drifting away...Sorry, I know I never asked you what you feel about us, what you wanted. But it felt right, so...I went with it."  
  
"But why?"  
  
Eric frowned.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why..." Dele waved the paper. Nothing made sense to him. "Why would you propose to me?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"But...why?" Finally, Dele surrendered, and his eyes went foggy. "You can't love me. You met me on the freaking street, Eric!"  
  
"So? Have I ever told you it's a problem?"  
  
Dele shook his head in disbelieve. He just told Eric he been letting guys fucking him again, for money; basically reminding one of them was a street slut. And the next second Eric talked about moving together, and made a vow together...  
  
"You're out of your mind." Dele got up, ready to leave and clear up his messy brain. This was the end of his fairytale. "You're funny, Eric. You're so fucked up."

To be continued...


End file.
